The Midnight Nightingale
by Fayiyong
Summary: D.I.S.C.O.N.T.I.N.U.E.D. [Terima kasih atas segala dukungannya]
1. Beginning

MIDNIGHT NIGHTINGALE

* * *

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sensei only (Aline-chan only own this fic!)

* * *

Chapter 1 : "Beginning"

"Kita tidak bisa berada di sini terus," cowok berambut hitam dan bermata hijau indah itu bergumam, lalu menatap tiga saudaranya yang duduk di seberang sofanya. "Kalian jelas tahu itu."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa lagi lari, Ulquiorra!" tukas seorang cewek. Rambutnya hijau kebiruan, matanya cokelat keemasan dan tubuhnya tinggi langsing. "Kita tidak punya siapapun di luar sana—gimana bisa kau dengan mudahnya bilang kita harus lari?"

"Nel," Ulquiorra menghela napas panjang. Berdebat dengan saudarinya yang satu ini memang cobaan hidup baginya. "Setidaknya kalau kita pergi dari sini, kita bisa memulai kehidupan baru—dan ada kesempatan selamat dari mereka. Tapi kalau kita terus disini—"

"Hah!" kali ini Ulquiorra disela oleh seorang cowok berambut dan bermata biru muda mencolok. Wajahnya tampan, tapi terlihat luarbiasa bringas. "Kau kayak ayam saja. Beraninya sembunyi. Kita keluar dan habisi saja mereka!"

Lagi-lagi, Ulquiorra harus menghela napas panjang. "Grimmjow, bukan masalah ayam atau penakut. Ini demi kelangsungan hidup kita. Kalau mereka memang level kita, sejak dulu aku sudah keluar dan menghabisi mereka—tapi ini kan tidak. Mereka jauh diatas kita. Kenapa sih kau tidak mengerti?"

"Ya, itu namanya penakut! Kau—"

"Diam kau, Grimmjow," sergah wanita pirang dengan kulit cokelat. Matanya hijau menyala, seperti Ulquiorra. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, tutup saja mulutmu sebelum aku yang menutupnya untukmu."

Grimmjow, si bringas biru, mendesis seraya melirik tajam gadis tadi. "Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau nomor dua paling tua Harribel."

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu," ulang Harribel. "Atau aku yang menutupnya."

Dengan berat hati, Grimmjow terpaksa menutup mulutnya.

Ulquiorra kembali bersuara, "Jadi bagaimana? Nel? Grimmjow? Kalian setuju kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Nel," protesan Nel disela Harribel. "Mengertilah. Ini demi kita. Lagipula, tempat yang akan kita tuju tidak jauh dan tidak buruk—kita hanya perlu berenang beberapa jam dan sampai. Aku sudah mengecek kota itu."

Nel menatap Harribel dengan berat, menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk lesu. "Ya… aku mengerti."

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku menghargai keputusan kalian, Nel, Grimmjow. Terima kasih."

Dua orang yang namanya disebutkan mengangguk.

"Nah," Harribel bersuara, memeluk Nel dan mengacak rambut Grimmjow. "Sekarang mari berkemas, adik-adikku."

**NEL'S POV**

Aku tidak mengerti ini semua. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja—mimpi buruk, tentunya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kehidupan sebagai peminum darah itu ternyata begitu mengerikan… Jika tahu begini jadinya, bukankah lebih baik aku hidup sebagai manusia biasa saja? Ah, sudahlah, mendebatkan itu sekarang sudah kelewat terlambat.

Dan tak pernah terpikirkan di otakku sekalipun kalau keluarga kami, kelompok kami—kelompok Espada—suatu saat harus hidup dalam pelarian begini.

Diantara banyaknya keluarga dan kelompok drakula di dunia, keluarga kami, Espada, adalah salah satu keluarga yang masuk hitungan 5 besar yang paling mendominasi wilayah. Teritori kami meliputi Australia dan beberapa negara Asia. Lumayan kan?

Tapi suatu hari, salah satu saudaraku, Grimmjow, berulah—dia memang sering bikin ulah, tapi ini ulah terbodohnya selama hidup. Ia menerkam salah satu anggota dari sebuah kelompok drakula yang memimpin seluruh kaum drakula: Diablo.

Kau tahu, pemimpin Diablo adalah seorang drakula tiran yang bernama Aizen. Dibantu oleh kedua partnernya, Gin dan Tousen, ia mengobrak-abrik semua sistem kehidupan para peminum darah dan membuat aturan seenaknya sendiri. Hal ini jelas mengundang kebencian bagi sebagian besar kelompok drakula—termasuk keluarga kami. Dan Grimmjow jelas bukan tipe orang yang bisa berdiam diri sementara dirinya diinjak-injak oleh pemikiran orang lain…

Dipacu oleh faktor haus sekaligus emosi, suatu malam Grimmjow menerkam dan menghabisi seorang anggota Aizen yang bernama Luppi. Belum cukup hanya menyantapnya, Grimmjow bahkan melempar mayatnya ke markas Aizen! Oh Tuhan… bayangkan ekspresi kami ketika si bodoh itu pulang sambil cengangas-cengenges dan menceritakan berita itu dengan soknya.

_"Eh, Nel, tahu nggak? Tadi aku menghabisi seekor drakula bencong dari Diablo. Namanya Luppi. Kau dengar, tanganku menembus badannya yang kerempeng itu, lalu kusedot darahnya sampai dia berubah jadi mumi! Terus, kulempar dia ke markasnya dan aku pulang! Gimana? Hebat kan?"_

Nggak sampai sedetik aku langsung jantungan! Dia pikir yang dia bunuh itu apa? Kecoak? Luppi itu salah satu kesayangan Aizen!

Mendengarnya, rasanya tubuhku dilempar ke wajan penuh magma. Betapapun aku menyayanginya, itu tindakan konyol—dan tolol, tentu saja.

"Nel?"

Suara Harribel mengagetkanku. Aku buru-buru menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo berangkat."

Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu mengikuti Harribel melompat dari jendela rumahku menuju hutan, sebelum sampai di pantai dan menyelam dalam laut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menoleh ke kamarku dan menghela napas. Rumah ini memang diwarnai sejuta kenangan bagiku…

Selamat tinggal…

Dan aku melesat diantara lebatnya hutan pinus bersama Harribel.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

Hehe...

Gimana? bagus nggak ?

Mudah-mudahan bagus *ngarep amat sih ah*

Okay, see next time!

P.S : REVIEW sangat amat DIHARAPKAN *puppy eyes*


	2. HOME

**MIDNIGHT NIGHTINGALE**

* * *

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei (kecuali Aline-chan udah diadopsi jadi istrinya)

A/N: Update~! Maaf, saya tidak senang membacot, karena itu mari kita mulai saja ceritanya… ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : "HOME"**

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

* * *

  


"Ini rumahnya?"

Gadis berambut hijau kebiruan, Nel, menatap sebuah bangunan sederhana di hadapannya. Bangunan itu berbentuk rumah—ya, rumah, bukan kastil—berukuran 75x75 dengan desain minimalis. Terdapat banyak jendela raksasa dan memiliki dua lantai. Lantai satu terlihat biasa, sementara lantai duanya terlihat lebih… khas. Terdapat gerbang baja berwarna abu-abu, disusul dengan pintu depan yang bersebelahan dengan garasi. Rumah itu dikelilingi taman hijau yang asri.

"Bagus, kan?" Harribel menyahut, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Kau suka kan, Nel?"

Nel, bagaimanapun, hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan sambil mencoba tersenyum. Sisi positifnya akhir-akhir ini entah menguap kemana.

"Bagus sekali. Kayak rumah pengantin baru," celetuk Grimmjow seenaknya. Harribel mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda itu, tapi yang dilirik memalingkan muka. "Aku jujur kok."

"Maaf, aku nggak bertanya padamu, Kitty-kun," balas Harribel pedas. Grimmjow langsung memasang tampang bete mendengarnya—mau marah salah, cuek nggak bisa, jadilah bete.

Sementara itu, si sulung, Ulquiorra, sudah berjalan memasuki rumah dengan tenangnya. Ia membuka pintu utama, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah, kemudian mengangguk tanda senang. Setelah memandangi taman yang terlihat jelas dari jendela lantai satu, ia menaiki tangga dengan perlahan menuju ke lantai dua. Sampai di lantai dua, ia kembali mengangguk perlahan.

Sementara di lantai bawah, tiga drakula yang tersisa sudah memasuki rumah.

"Buat apaan ada garasi, mobil aja kita nggak punya," komen Grimmjow begitu tadi melihat ada garasi di samping rumah.

"Siapa tahu nanti aku beli mobil," sahut Harribel.

"Buat apa juga tamannya rimbun? Kayak hutan," Grimmjow kembali berkomen.

"Supaya kita nggak kegerahan dong," Harribel kembali menyahut.

"Buat apa ada dua lantai. Satu kan cukup. Mubazir," lagi-lagi Grimmjow mencela.

Harribel melesat ke depan cowok biru itu, lalu berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam cowok itu. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata biru langit Grimmjow. Gadis pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Grimmjow.

"Dengar baik-baik, Jeagerjaquez," desis Harribel, membuat Grimmjow menatapnya syok. "Kalau kau komen lebih jauh lagi, aku dengan senang hati akan melemparmu ke laut tanpa segan-segan! Kau mengerti?"

Walau dalam hati sebenarnya ketakutan melihat ekspresi kakak perempuan sulungnya, Grimmjow berkeras sok angkuh. "Lempar saja. Aku bisa berenang."

"Jeagerjaquez!" Harribel membentak.

Dengan kurang ajarnya, Grimmjow balas membentak. "Apa sih?"

Nyaris Harribel menampar wajah Grimmjow, Nel dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuh Grimmjow ke belakang. Dua orang yang sedang berdebat sontak menatap Nel, lalu kembali lagi bertatapan.

"Grimm, ikut aku yuk," Nel mengajak, tangannya menarik-narik lengan Grimmjow.

"Nanti, Nel," Grimmjow menolak, matanya menatap tajam Harribel.

Nel masih berusaha membujuk, "Grimm…"

Harribel mendongak, menatap Grimmjow seolah-olah pemuda itu hanya debu nista. "Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Jeagerjaquez. Kenyataannya ini rumah kita sekarang. Kalau tidak suka, keluar saja sana." Kemudian gadis pirang itu menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Grimmjow dan Nel sendirian.

"Cih! Sok banget dia!" Grimmjow mengumpat, lalu melesat keluar rumah dari jendela.

Buru-buru Nel mengejar Grimmjow. Keduanya melesat diantara lebatnya pepohonan hutan. Berulang kali Nel berusaha menyusul Grimmjow, tapi ternyata kecepatan Nel masih di bawah Grimmjow. Pemuda itu dengan luwes berlari di atas batang pepohonan, sesekali melompat tinggi dan terdiam sesaat di atas dahan pepohonan tertinggi.

Menyerah untuk menyusul, Nel hinggap di salah satu dahan pohon. Ia menatap Grimmjow yang berdiri memunggunginya di atas dahan pohon lainnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya.

"Grimm, kita tidak bisa menolak atau protes, coba kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ulquiorra dan Harribel!" Nel memulai. "Kau tahu nggak, sudah bagus kita dapat rumah begini. Coba bayangkan kalau kita harus hidup nomaden! Kenapa sih otakmu pendek banget?"

Grimmjow membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Nel dengan malas. "Berisik, Nel."

"Grimm, aku kan bilang begini demi kau juga!" Nel mulai emosi. "Kenapa kita nggak coba saja tinggal disini untuk sementara? Kenapa kita nggak coba untuk menghargai Ulquiorra dan Harribel?"

Grimmjow mengerang. "Kau kedengaran seperti penceramah kolot, Nel."

"GRIMM! Bilang apa kau tadi?"

"Nggak," Grimmjow mengedikkan bahu. "Pulang sana. Aku mau berburu."

"Belum ada perintah—"

"Sampai berburu juga harus diperintah Harribel?" tukas Grimmjow. "Nel, aku tahu kau nggak mau menyakiti Ulquiorra atau Harribel, tapi sifat sok ksatriamu itu bakalan menyusahkanmu, tahu. Kau nggak suka menyakiti orang, tapi kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri! Mencoba pikirkan perasaan orang, tapi nggak memikirkan perasaan sendiri! Lebih baik kau katakan sejujurnya saja pada mereka, kalau kau juga nggak mau tinggal di rumah baru itu!"

Nel kembali berteriak. "GRIMM! KAU—"

"Coba jujur sama perasaan sendiri," Grimmjow kembali menyela. "Kalau suka, bilang suka. Kalau tidak, bilang tidak. Jangan jadi penjilat." Lalu dengan entengnya, drakula muda penyuka kucing itu kembali melesat, meninggalkan Nel yang terluka sendirian.

* * *

Malam tiba.

Grimmjow belum kembali, sementara Nel masih mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak siang tadi. Sepertinya perkataan Grimmjow benar-benar melukainya.

Pintu kamar Nel diketuk tiga kali dari luar, tapi gadis cantik itu tidak peduli—ia sibuk membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang sore tadi dibelikan Harribel di kota.

Wangi mint yang khas menguar ketika pintu terbuka.

Tidak perlu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, karena Nel hapal betul aroma ini.

"Nel."

Tangan pucat yang dingin mengelus pundak Nel dengan lembut, kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Nel. Alhasil, Nel terpaksa menengadahkan wajahnya dari bantal. Dengan mata sayu, Nel menatap sepasang mata emerald yang menatapnya datar.

"Ulquiorra," desis Nel parau. Sepertinya gadis ini habis menangis.

Ulquiorra mengangguk, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Nel. "Harribel dan aku cemas gara-gara kau mengurung diri sampai tujuh jam. Ada apa?"

Nel menggeleng. "Tidak…"

Ulquiorra tertawa kecil, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Nel. "Kau tahu nggak, kau payah banget soal berbohong?"

Nel meringis. "Tapi ini—"

"Grimmjow kan? Biar nanti aku urus dia. Nel, Harribel mengajakmu berburu. Pergilah bersamanya."

Nel menatap abang tertuanya dengan panik. "Jangan! Jangan apa-apakan Grimmjow! Kumohon!"

Ulquiorra mengernyit.

Sadar akan sikap anehnya, wajah Nel merona. "Ehh, anu… maksudku… eng, aku tidak mau ada pertengkaran keluarga."

Ulquiorra mengangguk saja. "Ya. Tidak bakalan."

Nel masih sangsi. "Janji?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk lagi. "Janji."

"Yay!" Nel melompat, menerkam Ulquiorra. Ia memeluk pemuda pucat yang tampan itu dengan kedua lengan langsingnya. "Aku sayang kau, Ulquiorra!"

"Ya, ya. Aku juga sayang kau, Nel. Sana, temani Harribel berburu."

Nel melepas pelukannya, cengengesan sebentar, lalu melompat dari jendela kamarnya dan melesat ke hutan—aroma cinnamon menguar kuat dari arah hutan, pertanda Harribel sudah menunggunya di sana.

Sepeninggal Nel, Ulquiorra menghela napas. Pikirannya terpaku pada Grimmjow.

"Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Selesai Chap 2!

Wahahahaha! Nggak sangka, lho!

* * *

Anyway, ini saatnya membalas reviews dari para Senpai yang cakep-cakep…

**koizumi nanaho**: gomen, Nanaho-senpai, setahu Aline-chan, drakula dan vampire itu beda? Sebenarnya, kalau vampire itu bisa berubah jadi kelelawar, dan drakula itu nggak bisa berubah jadi kelelawar. Bedanya lagi, vampire itu berbisa—maksudnya bisa menularkan vampiric-nya ke manusia—tapi drakula nggak punya bisa. Anyway, arigato gozaimasu for the reviews!

**ayano646cweety****: **makasiiiihhh applause-nya ayano-senpai! Wah, Ayano-senpai suka Ulquiorra? Puaskah dengan chapter 2 ini? Aline-chan menambahkan sedikit adegan Ulquiorra disini :D

**ChocoIchixLollipop****: **Salam kenal juga, Ichi-senpai! Makasiii pujiannya! Iya ini udah aku tambahin disclaimer-nya :D

**Lenalee Shihoin****:** Kyaaaa! Arigato arigato arigatooooooooooooooooo… Lenalee-senpai! Reviews terus fic ini yaaaaaa :D

**aRaRaNcHa****:** Cha-senpaiiiiiiiii… makasiiii kritiknyaaaaaa XDDD aku bakalan lebih berusaha! Reviews terus yaaaaaa :DDDD


	3. NEW LIFE

**MIDNIGHT NIGHTINGALE**

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite-sensei pastinya *doakan Aline-chan supaya bisa jadi anak adopsinya*

* * *

A/N : Seperti biasa, saya tidak suka dan tidak mau mengecewakan readers dengan banyak bacotan… ENJOY READING! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: "NEW LIFE"**

* * *

"Darimana saja kau?"

Grimmjow menatap sebentar orang yang tadi berteriak, Harribel, lalu dengan cueknya berlalu. Harribel makin emosi melihat tingkah adik bengalnya itu. Gadis itu berbalik, dengan gesit mencengkram bahu Grimmjow yang lebar dan kekar.

"Aku tanya, kau tadi kemana?" ulang Harribel. Kali ini suaranya agak pelan, meskipun sarat nada interogasi.

Grimmjow berdecak. "Pengen tahu banget sih jadi orang."

PLAKKK!

Suara tamparan seolah membahana di ruangan lantai satu rumah itu. Harribel menyipitkan mata, menatap Grimmjow dengan mata kesal sekaligus frustasi. Tapi yang ditatap—dan habis ditampar—balik menatap dengan tampang menantang.

"Maumu apa?" desis Harribel.

"Mauku?" Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kakaknya. "Aku mau Wrangler lamaku! Aku mau Harley lamaku! Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang kumau? RUMAH KITA YANG DULU!"

Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan Harribel sendirian.

* * *

**NEL'S POV**

* * *

Reflek aku bangkit dari dudukku di tepi ranjang…

Aku mendengar suara tamparan dari lantai bawah. Bunyinya seperti baja beradu dengan baja. Dan… aku jelas tahu persis ada kejadian apa di bawah sana…

"Jangan turun, Nel."

Aku menoleh ketika Ulquiorra, abang sulungku, menarik pergelangan tanganku, mencegahku untuk turun ke lantai satu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, sedikit berbisik. "Aku mau melerai mereka."

"Lupakan saja. Selama bertahun-tahun kita hidup bersama, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa melerai pertengkaran Harribel dan Grimmjow, kan?" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan tenangnya.

Terpaksa aku duduk lagi di tepi ranjang.

Tidak sampai semenit, terdengar bantingan pintu dari arah kamar sebelah—kamar Grimmjow. Aku menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang menghela napas panjang. Ia bangkit dari ranjangku dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarku.

"Ul—"

"Aku akan coba bicara dengannya. Kau tetaplah di sini," Ulquiorra menyelaku. Aku mengangguk. Memang itu jawaban yang kumau.

Setelah Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamarku, aku menghela napas dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarku.

Ingatanku mulai mengembara jauh ke masa lalu…

* * *

**HARRIBEL'S POV**

* * *

Aku terduduk di sofa. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku baru saja digilas traktor… atau, minimal, disengat listrik…

Bahkan dari jarak segini, aku bisa mendengar perdebatan antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow di lantai dua. Suara Ulquiorra yang datar dan sarat nada menasehati begitu kontras dengan suara Grimmjow yang sok dan selalu bernada tinggi.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Grimmjow, tidak semua hal bisa berjalan mulus dalam hidup, kau tahu. Mungkin saat ini kau ada di atas—siapa tahu esoknya kau berada di bawah? Karena itu, kita tidak boleh terlena dengan apa yang kita miliki, karena itu semua tidak selamanya.

Meskipun kita sendiri mahkluk imortal…

Aku tahu, aku jelas tahu.

Kehidupan kita sebelumnya luarbiasa mewah, bahkan untuk ukuran kaum imortal seperti kita—yang umumnya hidup dari dua pilihan: miskin paling miskin atau kaya paling kaya.

Aku tahu.

Rumah kita yang dulu jika dibandingkan dengan rumah yang sekarang, seperti membandingkan bunga mawar dan rumput liar—rumah kita yang sekarang memang tidak memiliki tiga lantai, kolam renang serbaluas, garasi dalam tanah, kebun raksasa, juga ruangan-ruangan mewah yang terselip di setiap sudut rumah.

Aku juga mengerti, kalau suasana rumah kita yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Memang rumah kita tidak menghadap ke pantai, tidak dikelilingi pohon-pohon pinus, tidak dekat ke kota. Tapi paling tidak, posisi rumah ini sangat strategis bukan? Terletak di dalam hutan dan terlindungi dari jamahan kelompok drakula lainnya.

Aku juga tahu, kalau faktor utama yang membuatmu membenci keadaan kita yang sekarang, pastilah faktor kemewahan yang dulu kuberikan padamu… Ya, aku masih ingat jelas di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, aku memberikanmu sepeda motor Harley Davidson yang harganya bahkan mampu membeli rumah kita yang sekarang. Dan dua bulan kemudian, karena kau merajuk ingin sebuah mobil, tanpa ragu aku membelikanmu Ferrari hitam yang sudah dimodif sedemikian rupa hingga membuatmu tergila-gila.

Andai kau tahu, Grimmjow. Aku sama sekali tidak marah ketika kau menjual Ferrari itu dan menukarnya dengan Wrangler, serta beberapa _spare part _untuk Harley-mu itu. Aku juga tidak marah ketika kau menabrakkan Diablo putih milik Nel ke pohon—hanya karena aku menolak meminjamkanmu uang untuk melakukan pesta mubazir.

Dan kau tahu, aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Bahkan ketika kau menyeret kita sekeluarga ke dalam bahaya besar dengan cara membunuh Luppi dan menyulut amarah Aizen.

Tapi kenapa, Grimmjow?

Kenapa kau setega ini pada kami semua?

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAA?"

Sontak Nel menutup kuping mendengar teriakan sekencang raungan singa itu. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, menatap Grimmjow yang tadi berteriak. Ingin sih, Nel memukul Grimmjow supaya diam, tapi saat ini keadaan masih panas dan Ulquiorra pasti bakalan marah pada Nel kalau sampai Nel menyulut api pertengkaran lagi.

"Ulangi lagi, Harribel," ujar Ulquiorra cuek, malas menanggapi polah Grimmjow.

Harribel menghela napas. Rasanya mau marahpun sudah tak sanggup. "Jadi, aku sudah memesan sebuah motor dan mobil pada kenalanku yang juga tinggal di sini—Cirucci. Dia juga drakula, tapi berhasil menyesuaikan diri dengan manusia. Dan dia juga memiliki pekerjaan tetap di perusahaan motor dan mobil ternama disini—"

"STOP, Harribel!" tukas Grimmjow. Kali ini wajahnya antara bingung dan kesal. "Aku jelas nggak mau tahu siapa itu Sisupir—"

"Cirucci," Ulquiorra mengoreksi. Grimmjow memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Ya, siapalah namanya. Aku nggak mau tahu siapa dia. Yang aku mau tahu, kenapa kau seenaknya memesan kendaraan tanpa diskusi dengan kami, sih!"

"Aku sudah diskusi dengan Nel dan Ulquiorra," ujar Harribel santai. "Dan mereka setuju. Kau tidak setuju? Beli saja Wrangler sendiri."

Grimmjow nyaris membelah meja kaca di depannya jadi dua, kalau saja Nel tidak menahan cowok tampan yang beringas itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"Grimmjow, keuangan kita terbatas," Ulquiorra berujar, berusaha menjelaskan. "Beruntung Cirucci dan abangnya, Dordonii, bersedia meminjami sedikit uang untuk menambah kekurangan modal kita."

Grimmjow tidak terima. "Salah sendiri ninggalin semua barang di rumah kita yang dulu!"

"Kalau kita bawa semua barang berharga, sudah pasti Aizen akan curiga kita lari darinya—dan dia pasti makin gencar melacak kita," Nel menjelaskan.

Ulquiorra kembali bersuara. "Rumah ini dibeli dari hasil penjualan Porsche Harribel. Uang perabotan dari hasil penjualan Wrangler-mu. Dan sisanya kita tabung untuk biaya sehari-hari—beruntung kita tidak perlu makan makanan manusia yang mahal."

"Masih banyak sisa dari barang-barang lainnya!"

"Haloooo? Ingat dong, kurs mata uang!" Nel mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal.

"Pokoknya, aku sudah atur semuanya; aku sudah beli kendaraan, sudah berniat berwirausaha di kota, juga sudah memasukkan kalian ke sekolah terdekat."

Mendengarnya rasanya Grimmjow tertusuk, tertampar, terpukul, tertendang, tercaci, termaki, tergampar, tertuduh, terhina.

"SEKOLAH? APA? APA, HARRIBEL?" ulangnya syok. Mata birunya memancarkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

"Aneh rasanya melihat kalian berdua nganggur," sahut Ulquiorra cuek. "Sekarang kalian pilih, mau pakai kendaraan apa ke sekolah? Mobil atau motor?"

"Kapal laut," sahut Grimmjow seenaknya. "Atau helikopter sekalian."

Ulquiorra malas meladeni, jadi ia beralih pada Nel, adik kesayangannya. "Nel?"

Nel melirik Grimmjow, melirik Harribel, lalu terlihat berpikir, kemudian menjawab dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku pilih motor saja—murah dan cepat."

"Apa-apaan kau, Nel? Mana muat kita berdua naik motor? Sempit!" protes Grimmjow.

Harribel menggeleng. "Aku tidak beli motor bebek, Grimmjow. Aku beli CBR."

Protesan Grimmjow langsung berhenti.

"Tapi kau nggak bisa menyetir motor, Nel," ujar Ulquiorra. "Kenapa tidak pilih mobil saja?"

"Kau dan Harribel pasti susah kalau harus berbagi motor ke tempat kerja yang pastinya lebih jauh dari sekolah," kata Nel. "Lagipula, Grimmjow kan bisa nyetir motor juga, biar saja aku dibonceng." Nel menyeringai menatap geli Grimmjow.

Yang ditatap mendengus kesal. "Pengkhianat kau, Nel," desis Grimmjow kesal.

Nel cekikikan. "Nggak apa kan? Atau kau nggak mau memboncengiku?"

Si kucing biru mengerang. "Terserahlah."

"Yay!" Nel bersorak. Kemudian ia menatap Ulquiorra. "Boleh ya, Ulqui?"

Si sulung mengangguk. "Boleh."

Harribel tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Nel, Grimmjow."

Tapi ada yang masih belum puas…

"Aku mau," Grimmjow bersuara. Kali ini semua menatapnya. Cowok dengan seringaian khas itu mengeluarkan jurus seringaian andalannya. "Aku mau naik motor, aku mau terima keadaan ini… tapi ada syaratnya!"

"?" semua menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku mau Nel belajar motor!" cetus Grimmjow kejam.

"HAAAAAHH?"

* * *

**~~~TBC~~~**

* * *

Hehe… Chapter 3 selesaaaaai! Gimana? Tetap garing? Yah, itulah khas saya. Setiap bikin fic pasti garing, nggak pernah setengah mateng! *jayus bin gayus*

Seperti biasa, ini saatnya membalas reviews para senpai yang SUGOI-SUGOI…

* * *

**Lenalee Shihouin** : hehe … nggak apa kok sok kenal *SKSD mode: on!* iyaaa sama-samaaa… makasih juga udah review fic gaje iniiii … review terus yaaaa *BUAGH!*

**ayano646cweety** : iyaaa Ulqui aku buat jadi kakak idaman *masaaa?* beneran sweet ya dia? Aline-chan aja nggak sangka lho. Oh ya, hubungan UlquiNel itu cuma kakak-adik kok. Ulqui ceritanya emang sayang banget sama adik2nya *dibuang Ulqui ke sungai*

**koizumi nanaho** : okeh deh, Aline-chan panggil Nana-chan aja ya ? *SKSD stadium akhir* iyaa sempat aku hapus, soalnya salah publish *bodohnya ketahuan* ehehehe… tumben ya si Grimmy jadi bijak? Nanti aku buat lagi deh kebijakan-kebijakan di fic ini *maksud lo? Kebijakan DPR?*

**ChocoIchixLollipop** : aih aih makasiiiihhh … Aline-chan bersyukur chap 2 sudah lebih baik dari chap 1 ! apa chap 3 ini makin baik ?

**SPECIAL FOR MY BETA-ED ::  
**  
**aRaRaNcHa : **Cha-neechan! *SKSD akut* makasssiiiii buanyakk atas matanya yang jeli setajam elang ! hehe ternyata masih ada kekurangan di fic ini ! Aline-chan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ! ehehe *tawa gaje* Review terus yaaa adik kelasmu yang gaje ini, Neechan!

* * *

Nah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini.

Next Chapter : SWEET GRIMMNEL! Dijamin! *PLAK!*

Ehhhmm, sudikah kiranya meninggalkan review?


	4. The TRAINING

**MIDNIGHT NIGHTINGALE**

* * *

Disclaimer: Mungkin saya tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi anak adopsi Tite Kubo-sensei.

A/N : Aduh kali ini saya mau sedikit membacot *gapapa kan?* kenapa? Ternyata fic saya lumayan digemari loh *IDIH! narsis akut*. Yaahh meskipun abal + garing, ternyata masih ada para senpai yang mau baca (saya juga SUANGAT mencintai para silent readers)! Ehm, itu aja kok bacotan saya *dikemplang Harribel karena gaje*.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : "TRAINING"**

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

* * *

"GRIMMYYYYY!"

Suara merdu melengking itu memanggil untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya bibir pink itu sudah kering dan pita suara si pemanggil—Nel—sudah nyaris sobek. Entah kakaknya itu tuli atau apa—tapi mustahil ada drakula tuli, sih—tapi masalahnya, sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali Nel memanggilnya.

Bersungut-sungut, Nel menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya dan kamar Grimmjow berada.

Drakula cantik itu memutar gagang pintu kamar Grimmjow, tapi gagal. Terkunci. Nel meringis, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di pintu kayu itu.

"GRIMM! Sudah jadi bangkai yaaaaa?" serunya sarkatis, meski lagi-lagi hanya kenihilan yang menjawabnya. "GRIMMJOW! Buka atau kudobrak nih!"

Perlahan, Nel mendengar suara mengerang pelan dari dalam kamar, lalu langkah kaki teratur. Gadis itu cekikikan pelan di depan pintu kamar Grimmjow, menunggu si empunya membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, pintu itu kemudian terbuka… dengan agak kasar, sih.

"Apaan Nel!" todong Grimmjow begitu membuka pintu. Nel diam, mengamati Grimmjow dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Cowok tampan satu ini tampil superberantakan—rambut birunya yang mencolok acak-acakan; tampangnya memble, kusut luarbiasa; dadanya telanjang, tidak memakai atasan sama sekali; dan celana panjang putih longgarnya lecek.

"Kayak gembel," komen Nel melihatnya—meski dalam hati dia juga memuji betapa atletis dan seksinya tubuh Grimmjow di hadapannya.

"Emang aku peduli apa," balas Grimmjow. "Cepetan mau ngapain! Malah komentar."

Nel memonyongkan bibir. "Ajarin motor. Ayo. Besok sudah mulai masuk sekolah, kan?"

Grimmjow merasa Nel baru saja menamparnya dengan pantat panci. "Apaan? Motor? Nggak, ah! Males! Selamanya kau kubonceng saja."

"Kemarin kan kau yang sok nantang aku!" protes Nel, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah semrawut Grimmjow. "Jadinya aku mau!"

"Tantanganku, aturanku," Grimmjow mendebat. "Dan aku nggak bilang harus aku yang mengajarimu motor, kan?"

Sepasang bola mata Nel membulat mendengarnya. "Kau jahat! Kau membangkitkan harapan, tapi juga menguburnya dalam-dalam!" serunya dramatis.

Grimmjow menyeringai, terkekeh. "Kau bakat jadi artis, Nel."

Nel belum menyerah. "Terserah! Tapi kau memang asli jahat! Pencurang! Licik!" kata-kata mulai berhamburan dari mulut Nel tanpa jeda.

Grimmjow cuek. Cowok itu berbalik, lalu kembali telentang di ranjangnya tanpa menutup pintu—dan tanpa memedulikan Nel.

Otak Nel bekerja cepat, memikirkan apa yang bisa dijadikannya umpan untuk Grimmjow. Ia tersenyum licik ketika sebuah ide cemerlang menghampiri otaknya.

"Grimmjow bodoh! Kau banci! Bencong! Bancay! Bukan cowok! Bukan gentleman!" maki Nel kejam.

Sepasang telinga Grimmjow panas mendengarnya. Dalam satu gerakan kilat ia melompat dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang ke arah Nel.

"Apa tadi, Nel? Ulangi!" Grimmjow berteriak kesal. Untung saja saat ini tidak ada Harribel atau Ulquiorra di rumah—kalau ada, bisa-bisa hanya sampai sini riwayat seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez.

Nel berkacak-pinggang. "Kau, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, seorang banci kelas tinggi!" Nel kembali memaki dengan kata-kata yang paling dibenci seorang Grimmjow. Perlahan jari telunjuk Nel yang mungil dan panjang, terangkat, tepat menunjuk dada Grimmjow yang telanjang. "Seorang cowok, pria, gentleman, tidak akan pernah melanggar janji yang dibuatnya. Tidak akan pernah berbuat curang. Ingat itu, Mr. Bencong."

_CUKUP SUDAH!_ teriak Grimmjow dalam hati. Ia meraih wajah Nel tanpa tedeng aling-aling, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan. Grimmjow tidak memedulikan wajah Nel yang sudah memerah di bagian pipi gara-gara bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci—ia sibuk memelototi gadis itu dengan sepasang bola mata biru langitnya yang tajam. "Tunggu di bawah. Semenit lagi aku turun!" perintahnya.

Nel tersenyum, lalu mencubit hidung mancung Grimmjow dengan gemas. "Makasih, Grimmy-chan!"

Grimmjow bersungut-sungut, kemudian kembali ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kesal.

.

.

Perkataan Grimmjow terbukti benar. Semenit kemudian ia sudah nongkrong di sofa lantai satu dengan mimik kesal. Kenapa? Karena Nel justru sibuk berganti pakaian.

"Sudahlah, Nel! Pakai yang tadi saja kenapa, sih?" seru Grimmjow tidak sabaran. Suaranya menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah—jelas Nel bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Tadi aku pakai rok, GRIMM!" sahut Nel tak kalah kencangnya.

"Terus kenapa sih?"

"Mana bisa belajar nyetir motor pakai rok!"

"Makanya dari awal jangan pakai rok!"

"MAAF, OKE?"

Grimmjow berdecak mendengar balasan Nel yang asal banget itu.

.

.

* * *

**GRIMMJOW'S POV**

* * *

Dasar cewek! Apa-apa dandan! Emangnya mau latihan motor dimana, sih? Cuma latihan di lapangan dekat kota saja dandannya bermenit-menit! Kalau sudah tahu mau latihan motor, ngapain tadi pakai rok?

"Grimm! Aku siap!" pekik Nel sambil nyengir di ujung tangga. Apaan itu… Rambut digelung, kaos Polo putih ketat, celana pendek putih ketat… mau main golf atau apa sih?

"Kau mau ngapain? Main golf?" tanyaku, memastikan.

Nel melotot. "Gila ya? Kau niat mengajariku motor, nggak, sih?"

"Tapi bajumu kayak lagi mau main golf," aku menyahut, masih terpaku pada bajunya. "Atau… main tenis?"

Nel berjalan mencak-mencak ke arahku, lalu mengomel. "Jujur, deh! Kau niat nggak, sih, mengajariku motor? Suka ya melihatku buta motor? Suka melihatku jadi bahan ejekanmu selamanya gara-gara nggak bisa naik motor? Suka melihatku dikasihani Ulquiorra atau Harribel gara-gara cuma aku yang gator—gagap motor?"

Aku mengernyit. Kenapa jadi panjang begini masalahnya? Aku kan cuma nanya.

"Kalo nggak suka, mumpung belum jalan, kita sudahi saja!" kata Nel, seolah-olah kami baru sepakat jadian atau berencana nikah.

Aku nyaris ngakak melihat tingkahnya yang _drama queen _itu. "Nggak. Bukan gitu, kok. Ayo pergi. Aku niat kok mengajarimu," kataku cepat, daripada dia ngambek terus. Aku malas melihat wajahnya tertekuk penuh emosi.

Dan tebak apa? Setelah aku bilang begitu, marahnya langsung hilang. Cewek memang aneh!

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

* * *

"Disini tempatnya?" tanya Nel seraya turun dari motor CBR hitam yang besar itu.

Grimmjow tidak menyahut, sibuk mematikan mesin motor barunya itu.

Nel nyengir, menatap Grimmjow. "Ayo mulai!" soraknya riang begitu melihat Grimmjow mundur ke jok belakang. Sepasang kaki panjang dan kekar milik Grimmjow menumpu berat motor itu dengan mudahnya.

Nel sok, mau main langsung duduk di jok depan saja, tapi Grimmjow menahannya. Gadis itu mendengus. "Kenapa?"

"Kau mau langsung jalanin motor? Memang tahu mana gasnya?"

Skak. Nel memang mahkluk paling gator di dunia. Dengan ragu, gadis itu menunjuk stang kiri motor. "Itu gasnya."

"Salah. Ini gasnya," kata Grimmjow seraya menunjuk stang kanan.

Nel mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti.

Grimmjow mulai menjelaskan seraya menyentuh bagian-bagian penting motor itu, "Ini rem, tanganmu harus selalu waspada di sini; ini lampu sen, jangan pernah lupa nyalakan sen; ini gigi; ini klakson—"

"Nggak ada koplingnya?" Nel menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini _matic_," sahut Grimmjow simpel. "Pesan terakhir: jangan pernah lupa menurunkan kakimu untuk menyangga motor kalau motornya sudah oleng, pelankan gasnya kalau motor tidak seimbang. Oke?"

Nel mengangguk.

"Coba sekarang," perintah Grimmjow.

Nel kembali mengangguk, lalu menduduki jok depan tanpa basa-basi.

"Nah kan, kau lupa sesuatu," Grimmjow mengingatkan.

Nel menoleh ke belakang, kebingungan. "Apa?"

"Kakimu." Grimmjow menatap bagian bawah motor, menyadarkan Nel kalau saat ini motor bisa tegak karena disangga oleh kedua kaki panjangnya—bukan disangga oleh kaki Nel.

Nel meringis. "Maaf."

"Biasakan, Nel. Turun lagi. Ulangi," perintah Grimmjow dengan nada cukup tiran.

Nel menurut—gadis itu kembali turun dari motor, lalu memandangi motor itu sebelum menduduki jok depan dengan canggung.

"Kakimu menahan?" Grimmjow memastikan, menatap kaki kiri Nel yang jenjang berada di atas tanah.

"Ya."

"Aku bakalan mengangkat kakiku, nih. Tahan yang benar," Grimmjow kembali mengomando. Nel mengangguk gugup. Dalam hati, Grimmjow luarbiasa ragu untuk membiarkan Nel menahan beban motor.

Dan benar saja, tidak sampai sedetik setelah Grimmjow mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, CBR itu oleng dengan indahnya ke kiri. Buru-buru Grimmjow menahan kembali beban CBR itu.

"Beraaaat…" keluh Nel.

Grimmjow kehabisan komen. CBR itu memang berat, bahkan baginya—luarbiasa berat untuk seorang wanita, mungkin. Tidak heran Nel kesulitan menumpu beban benda itu.

"Ayo, Nel, coba lagi. Kau sudah kira-kira gimana beratnya, kan?" Grimmjow mencoba menyemangati.

Nel mengangguk.

"Hitungan tiga aku lepas kakiku. Tumpukan semua berat tubuhmu di kaki kirimu," Grimmjow kembali berujar. Melihat anggukan kecil Nel yang duduk tepat di depannya, Grimmjow memulai aba-aba...

"Tiga…"

Nel menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan gugupnya.

"…Dua…"

Nel meremas stang kuat-kuat.

"…Satu!"

Grimmjow mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Nel sukses menahan beban CBR itu kali ini.

Yang berhasil justru memejamkan mata, komat-kamit membaca doa, sementara dirinya tidak sadar usahanya berhasil di kali kedua.

"Nel, kau pingsan? Buka matamu, kau berhasil, tuh," tegur Grimmjow, menyeret Nel kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Nel membuka mata, mendapati dirinya sukses menyangga CBR berbobot besar itu. Ia sibuk mengecek ke bawah, mendapati kaki Grimmjow tidak ada disana dan hanya ada kakinya sendiri. Setelah puas mengecek, gadis itu bersorak-sorak girang.

"Latihan kedua," Grimmjow mengumumkan, nadanya sok ngatur seperti biasa. "Nyalakan motornya."

Kali ini tidak ada kesulitan sama sekali bagi Nel. CBR itu menderu dengan sukses setelah Nel memutar kuncinya.

"Latihan ketiga," Grimmjow kembali bersuara, "jalankan motornya. Pelan-pelan. Gas sedikit-sedikit."

Nel mengangguk, lalu mencengkram gas kuat-kuat, sebelum memutarnya berlebihan.

CBR itu langsung melejit heboh ke arah pohon damar di ujung lapangan.

"REM! NEL, REM!" teriak Grimmjow, membayangkan yang terburuk—bukan masalah keselamatan mereka, toh mereka kan drakula, tapi masalah omelan Harribel jika motor itu hancur tepat sehari setelah membelinya.

Nel, bukannya mengerem, malahan sibuk menjerit-jerit.

Grimmjow berdecak, dengan satu gerakan kilat lengannya terulur, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas punggung tangan Nel yang mencengkram rem dan gas. Buru-buru Grimmjow mengerem, membuat CBR baru itu berhenti dadakan dan menimbulkan bunyi berdecit.

Nel ngos-ngosan setelah motor itu anteng.

"Kubilang apa, jangan digas berlebihan," kata Grimmjow mengingatkan. "Untung nggak nabrak. Kalau sampai nabrak, aku yang bisa digiles Harribel."

Nel meringis, merasa bersalah.

"Aku putar ke tempat awal. Tanganmu tetap di sana, lemaskan tanganmu, ingat-ingat frekuensi putaran gasku."

Anggukan lagi dari Nel.

Grimmjow meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan pucat mulus Nel. Tak lama, tangan kanan Grimmjow mulai memutar gas perlahan, membuat motor itu melaju.

Pipi Nel sudah semerah apel sekarang. Bukan lagi frekuensi gas yang ada di kepalanya, tapi kedua tangan besar yang menutupi kedua tangannya. Kalau saja jantung Nel masih berdetak seperti manusia umumnya, pasti sejak tadi Nel sudah sukses semaput.

"Nel, jangan ngelihatin tanganku, dong. Ingat-ingat frekuensinya!" bentak Grimmjow.

Nel tersentak, lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi sementara batinnya sibuk dengan hal lain yang membuatnya merona.

Sesampainya di lapangan awal, Grimmjow melepas uluran lengannya.

"Coba sendiri. Sudah ingat kan, gimana caranya?" tanyanya pada Nel, berusaha memastikan konsentrasi gadis itu.

"Iya, iya," Nel menyahut. Dalam hati dongkol juga ketika sepasang tangan Grimmjow lepas dari punggung tangannya.

Perlahan, untuk kedua kalinya Nel mencoba meng-gas CBR itu. Dan… hasilnya sukses, saudara-saudara! Nel bisa menjalankan CBR itu dengan wajar dan mulus! Yah, meski perlahan dan lambat, sih.

"Nah, gitu dong. Lama juga nggak masalah, yang penting nggak kayak tadi," komen Grimmjow. Nel menyodok rusuknya dengan tangan kirinya. "Aduh! Hei, jangan lupa rem!"

Dengan sadis, Nel mengerem mendadak, membuat Grimmjow nyaris terjengkang ke depan dan menubruknya. Nel menoleh cepat ke belakang, bersiap mengomeli Grimmjow yang cerewet ampun-ampunan.

"Heh! Aku juga ta—"

CUP.

Bola mata cokelat keemasan membulat sementara sepasang kristal safir itu ikut menatapnya balik.

Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap…

…dari kedua bibir yang bersentuhan itu…

.

.

"MA-MAAF!" spontan Nel berteriak, buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Grimmjow yang juga merona merah. "M-MAAF! NGGAK SENGAJA!"

Grimmjow ikutan salting. "Ng-nggak apa, Nel…" sahutnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Nel masih merona. "Ngg… m-mendung nih… Pulang yuk?"

Tanpa menyahut, Grimmjow mengangguk.

"Aku dibonceng, ya?" pinta Nel—yang lebih kedengaran seperti pernyataan.

Grimmjow mengangguk lagi.

Nel buru-buru menduduki jok belakang, sementara Grimmjow mulai menjalankan CBR itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Nel dan Grimmjow sama-sama tutup mulut. Sama-sama salting. Sama-sama kehabisan kata-kata. Sama-sama gugup. Sama-sama panik untuk memulai percakapan.

Bagaimanapun mereka menyangkal, hati mereka jelas tidak bisa berbohong.

Ciuman itu, walau hanya kecelakaan, terasa manis.

Hangat, sangat menenangkan walau hanya sesaat.

Dan mereka berdua jelas tahu dan menikmatinya.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC (again)

.

.

.

* * *

Ehehehe, selesailah chapter 4!

Gimana? Sweet-kah GrimmNel-nyah?

Seems like sweet enough, right? *sok nginggris, ditampar Harribel*

Ehm, untuk kali ini saya minta maap karena tidak bisa membalas reviews… reviews saya balas di PMs, okeeee =D


	5. New School, New Enemies

**The MIDNIGHT NIGHTINGALE**

**Chapter 5 : New School, New Enemies  
****  
**.

.

disclaimer : lagi-lagi om Tite Kubo. Fay hanya mampu menelan jigong soal penolakan Om Tite tentang warisan berupa Bleach untuk Fay.

.

**A/N : **special gomen untuk Zumi-chan yang cuuuuantik! Zumi menyadarkan Fay ternyata cerita ini lumayan digemari dan harus di update! hiks hiks… maafkan ketololan Fay yang menjadi-jadi ini, ya? Oh ya, karena banyak yang nggak begitu paham akan hubungan Ulqui-Hali-Grimm-Nel, disini Fay akan jelaskan: mereka saudara angkat. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas saudara (kecuali nanti—_mungkin—_GrimmNel, ya). Ehehe… anyway, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 5 : NEW SCHOOL, NEW ENEMIES**

* * *

"GRIMM!" Nel kembali memanggil untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Rasanya pita suara gadis cantik itu sudah nyaris putus, tapi gadis itu pantang menyerah—dengan semangat '45, Nel terus-menerus memanggil seorang cowok yang ketajaman pendengarannya patut dipertanyakan: Grimmjow. "GRIMMMJOOOOOOWWW!"

Bosan mendengar raungan adik bungsunya, si sulung Ulquiorra akhirnya memutuskan turun tangan. Ia melempar koran yang sedang dibacanya ke meja begitu saja, lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah tidak sabar.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, Ulquiorra yang sudah nyaris ingin mendobrak pintu kamar Grimmjow terhenti ketika melihat si 'Kuping Aki-aki' berambut biru sedang bersiap turun tangga.

"Ngapain aja kau? Nel menunggu sejak tadi," tegur Ulquiorra. Meskipun suaranya datar, tersirat nada interogasi di dalamnya.

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu, lalu menuruni anak tangga perlahan. Bagi cowok itu, selama bukan Halibel yang protes, maka protesan itu nggak perlu didengarkan. Kenapa? Karena Halibel-lah pemegang kekuasaan ekonomi mutlak di rumah ini—dan jelas, dia berkuasa atas uang jajan Grimmjow.

"DARIMANA SAJA KAU?" suara Nel meninggi ketika mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Grimmjow yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. "Ini hari pertama kita sekolah, tahu!"

"Bodo amat," dengan entengnya Grimmjow menjawab. "Pakai sepatumu. Cepat. Aku nggak mau mengurusimu karena terlambat di hari pertama."

Darah Nel mendidih mendengarnya. "JUSTRU KAU YANG LAMA SEJAK TADI! HARUSNYA ITU KATA-KATAKU!"

Ulquiorra menepuk-nepuk bahu Nel. "Sudahlah. Cepat pakai sepatu dan berangkat. Halibel sudah menunggu di sana."

Dengan terpaksa, Nel menghela napas dan menuruti kata-kata Ulquiorra. Sementara Grimmjow sudah duduk dengan manisnya di atas motor besarnya.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Nel letoy.

Ulquiorra mengangguk. "Hati-hati. Bilang pada Grimmjow jangan terlalu ngebut."

"Iya. Halibel sudah bilang juga, kok. Katanya banyak anak-anak di sekitar kota, kan?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Bukan. Motornya belum lunas. Kalau kenapa-napa, nanti repot."

Serangan jantung nyaris menyentak Nel seketika itu juga.

_Dipikir kenapa, ternyata nggak boleh ngebut hanya gara-gara motornya belum lunas? Sejak kapan Ulqui jadi pelit begini? _Nel membatin, tapi tidak kuasa mengutarakan langsung pikirannya.

Raungan mesin CBR terdengar membuas ketika sunyi merayap diantara Nel dan Ulquiorra. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Grimmjow—mendapati cowok itu sedang memasang wajah kesal karena Nel berlelet-lelet ria.

Nel buru-buru menghadap Ulquiorra. "Aku deg-degan."

"Karena dibonceng Grimmjow?"

Wajah Nel memanas mendengarnya. _Apa jangan-jangan Ulquiorra punya bakat membaca pikiran? _batinnya berpikir ngaco. Dengan kadar kegugupan stadium akhir, Nel mencoba menjawab, "Bukan. Karena hari pertama sekolah..."

Ulquiorra mengacak rambut Nel. "Tenang. Ada Grimmjow juga, kan."

"Tapi—"

"NELIEL! YA AMPUN… LAMA AMAT, SIH!" Grimmjow meraung kencang, mengalahkan raungan motornya.

"I-IYA!" sahut Nel kaget. Sekali lagi ia menatap Ulquiorra.

"Tenang. Yang penting, jangan sampai kau lepas kontrol karena dahaga," Ulquiorra bertitah.

Nel mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Kami pergi dulu, ya!"

Gadis itu kemudian buru-buru menaiki CBR hitam milik Grimmjow—yang dalam hitungan detik sudah melesat keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

.

.

"Nel, kira-kira ada cewek cantik nggak, di sekolah kita nanti?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan suara tinggi, mencoba menyaingi deru mesin yang menggila.

SIIIINGG…

Nel tidak menjawab.

"Nel? Hei, kira-kira nanti banyak cewek cantik nggak?" Grimmjow bertanya lagi.

SIIIIIIINGGGGG…

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Nel! Aku ngajak ngomong, nih!" stok kesabaran Grimmjow mulai menipis.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG…

Masih hening.

Tiba-tiba Grimmjow tersenyum nakal. "Aku tahu! Kau pasti gugup karena sekolah baru, kan? Hahahaha… Neliel Tu bisa gugup, ya? Wah, dunia kiamat!"

SIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG...

Kacang murah~!

"NEL! AKU MARAH, NIH!" dengan suara bass tingkat tinggi, Grimmjow mencoba meraih respon Nel dengan bentakan.

SIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG…

Grimmjow memang benar patut dikasihani. Sungguh malang. Mencoba ngajak ngobrol, tapi malah dicuekin.

Dengan perasaan kesal campur bingung, Grimmjow mengerang dan makin memacu CBR-nya gila-gilaan—berharap Nel akan memprotesnya ketika jarum _speedometer _ mulai menunjuk angka yang makin lama makin besar.

Sayangnya, cara terakhir ini masih tidak digubris Nel.

"AARRGH! KAU KENAPA SIH, NEL?" Grimmjow berteriak frustasi.

Namun tetap tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Nel—gadis itu terus membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Grimmjow kuat-kuat. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena rona merah yang sejak tadi nyaris membuatnya pingsan.

Dan sialnya, Grimmjow tidak menyadari hal itu.

.

.

TIIIIINNNN TIIIIIINNN…!

Grimmjow menoleh jengkel ke spion kiri; menangkap lima motor besar melaju cepat ke arahnya. Dengan emosi ia makin menancap gas, membuat Nel memekik pelan.

Lagi-lagi klakson motor-motor itu menghujani udara, membuat Grimmjow makin gerah. Ia menggas CBR hitam itu, membuat raungan mesin sang CBR membahana, lalu menoleh ke spion.

"G-Grimm…! Nggak usah ladenin mereka, deh! Kita kan buru-buru!" Nel mencoba menenangkan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mendelik tajam ke spion. "Mereka duluan yang mulai Nel."

Tepat sedetik setelah Grimmjow berkata, sebuah motor melesat tepat di sampingnya. Cowok berambut biru itu menoleh, melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh aura permusuhan pada si pengendara Harley di samping. Nel ikut-ikutan menoleh.

Terlihat seorang cowok, sepantaran mereka, dengan rambut oranye menyala dan wajah yang cukup tampan. Tubuhnya terlihat atletis sekali. Ia memasang tampang tengil pada Grimmjow. Sementara di belakangnya, terlihat seorang cewek dengan rambut hitam pendek, tubuh mungil, serta mata violet besar. Cewek itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Grimmjow dan Nel ketika motor mereka sejajar.

Grimmjow mengumpat dan Nel mengernyit.

"MAU APA KAU, BRENGSEK?" Grimmjow berseru nyaring.

Si rambut oranye dan cewek mungil itu tidak menyahut—mereka justru menertawakan tingkah panasan Grimmjow.

Nyaris Grimmjow berniat memepet motor dua orang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah motor lain menyalip—lengkap dengan hujan klakson yang berlebihan.

Grimmjow melirik motor di samping kanannya—pengendaranya seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang dikepang, matanya berwarna emas dan wajahnya cukup keren—jika dilihat-lihat, cowok ini mirip kucing. Di belakang cowok itu ada seorang cewek berambut biru tua yang sibuk memamerkan senyuman tengil nan liciknya.

"SIAPA LAGI KAU?" Grimmjow meraung ketika CBR-nya mulai dipepet oleh si cowok kucing.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan—atau raungan, tepatnya—Grimmjow.

Tak lama, kedua motor yang mengapit Grimmjow mulai memacu kecepatan dan berjalan di depan CBR hitam Grimmjow.

"SIAL!" Grimmjow makin emosi. Kurang ajar benar orang-orang gaje ini.

Sebuah jari telunjuk milik si cowok rambut jeruk terangkat, mengisyaratkan Grimmjow dan Nel supaya mengikuti mereka.

Nel langsung gusar. "Grimm…! Kita nggak usah—"

"Diam, Nel," tukas Grimmjow. Perlahan seringaian buas terlihat di wajahnya. "Kita belum sarapan kan?"

_Mati, deh! Bisa dihajar habis Halibel, nih! _Nel menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Semua aku yang tanggung," Grimmjow buru-buru memberikan jaminan.

Rasanya kepala Nel dicelupkan ke bejana mendidih mendengarnya. "BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Gomenne! Dikit banget, ya? Maaf ya, kompi Fay lagi ngaco+ngadat+ngambek, jadinya Fay nggak bisa ngetik lama-lama!

**.**

Special thanks for: **Zumi**-chan yang sudah menyadarkan Fay betapa pentingnya fic ini!

Hihihi~

**.**

Anyway, review onegaiiiiii?


	6. Soir

**The Midnight Nightingale**

* * *

chap 6: "Soir*"

.

disclaimer: Sampai bosan Fay mengatakannya, "Bleach belongs to KUBO-NIISAN!"

.

A/N: Berjuta terima kasih pada beta Fay yang telah membangunkan Fay dari hiatus gaje yang, jika saja tidak ia bangunkan, akan berlangsung suangat amuat luama! Thanks to **aRaRaNcHa** (bener ga tulisannya, Cha?) yang sudah bersabar menghadapi kelakukan mines anak didiknya ini! Seperti biasa, Fay melimpahkan sekujur terima kasih Fay yang tak kalah banyaknya dari Cha untuk **koizumi nanaho** (ini sudah diupdate ya, Zum)! Berkat rengekannya (hehe) Fay berhasil melawan hiatus aneh yang menyerang itu! Dan trims juga atas tanggal _deadline _yang kita sepakati, Zum, aku jadi berhasil melawan virus aneh itu! Dan tak lupa, jutaan trims untuk para reviewer setia Fay! Sekedar info, cerita abal ini akan berlangsung sampai chap 17! Well, ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 6: "Soir"**

* * *

"HEI! Jangan kebut-kebutan di jalanan, bocah!"

"WOI! Banyak anak sekolah, tahu!"

"HEI! BERHENTI! Dilarang ngebut di jalan ini!"

"Cih! Berandal-berandal itu lagi!"

"KUROSAKI! BERHENTI KAU!"

"HEI, VEGA! KUADUKAN KAU KE KAKEKMU!"

"Mau-maunya cewek-cewek itu dibonceng!"

"Cewek-cewek pasaran!"

"Siapa itu yang rambut biru?"

"Entah, sepertinya anggota geng mereka yang baru."

"Ceweknya cantik juga—walau sepertinya gampangan, sih."

"Dasar bocah-bocah liar!"

Kuping Nel rasanya mendidih mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu—terutama beberapa kalimat terakhir. Ingin benar ia menabok Grimmjow dan mengambil alih motor CBR ini, lalu meneriaki orang-orang sotoy tadi bahwa ia juga tidak kepingin ikut andil dalam kebut-kebutan ini.

Tapi apa daya? Grimmjow takkan bisa digebuk dengan mudah. Apalagi sekarang. Dengan kondisi naik darah, terpancing umpan bocah-bocah gaje yang usianya pastilah beberapa abad lebih muda, ditambah faktor ia sedang mengemudikan motor CBR dengan kecepatan jet, bisa dipastikan akan ada dua nasib yang menghampiri Nel jika ia berani menggebuk Grimmjow: dilempar atau terlempar dari motor.

Walau bagaimanapun kuatnya fisik seorang drakula seperti dirinya, Nel jelas takkan mau merusak seragam cantik yang sudah susah-payah Halibel belikan untuknya—dan untuk Grimmjow, dalam kasus lain.

Well, tapi tidak asyik kalau Nelliel Tu menyerah begitu saja, kan?

Nel kembali mencengkram lengan seragam Grimmjow erat-erat, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga cowok itu. "Grimm! Ayolah, sudah jam berapa ini! Kalau sampai telat, Halibel bakalan ngamuk!"

Grimmjow bergeming.

Nel mendesah. "Oh, ayolah! Kita, eh, kau bisa habisi mereka sepulang sekolah Grimm!"

Kali ini Grimmjow mendesis, "Kau mau aku dikatai pengecut, Nel ?"

"Nggak!" Nel berseru cepat. "Tapi kau bisa lihat seragam mereka, kan? Mereka satu sekolah dengan kita. Kau bisa membuli mereka sesukamu, Grimm—yang penting, sekarang kita datang dulu ke sekolah."

"Persetan dengan sekolah," tukas Grimmjow tajam. "Kumakan Kepala Sekolahnya kalau ia berani memerintahku."

Hasrat Nel untuk menabok kepala biru Grimmjow rasanya makin menggunung. Kok bisa ada orang begini, sih? Dikasih otak kok pakai otot. Lagipula, ya ampun, menerima tantangan para bocah yang usianya bagaikan bayi jika dibandingkan dengan mereka? Yang benar saja.

Akhirnya, Nel memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. "Heran aku. Manusia itu punya bahasa yang bisa digunakan untuk bicara, kenapa tidak gunakan itu dan malah gunakan insting? Kan kayak binatang."

Grimmjow berdecak. "Terserah. Aku juga bukan manusia."

"Terus apa? Binatang?" Nel mendebat, masih berusaha menghentikan aksi anarkis Grimmjow yang akan segera terwujud.

Kali ini Grimmjow tak menyahut, membuat Nel makin bersungut-sungut.

"Terserah deh, Grimm! Aku nggak mau tahu kalau sampai Halibel marah!" Nel akhirnya merengek.

"Aku nggak akan membiarkan Halibel memarahimu—ini semua tanggung jawabku, tenang saja," Grimmjow menyahut dengan gampangnya, membuat Nel berada dalam posisi ge-er sekaligus jengkel. "Dan aku juga nggak akan melibatkanmu saat membantai nanti—kau duduk saja di atas motor, tahu-tahu nanti aku sudah selesai, kok."

"E-eh, ta—"

Kalimat Nel terhenti ketika melihat dua motor di hadapannya berbelok ke arah kanan, dua lampu sen berkedip-kedip liar sebagai penanda. Tanpa disuruhpun, Grimmjow langsung meliuk ke arah kanan, membuat Nel nyaris memekik karena lututnya nyaris menyentuh aspal. Motor-motor itu memandu Grimmjow ke daerah pemukiman kumuh yang terpencil dan terihat tidak beradab.

"Daerah apaan ini…" Nel berbisik pada Grimmjow sambil melempar pandangan ke seorang bocah kecil berkaos kumel yang sedang memungut es krim kotor dari tanah.

Grimmjow menyeringai, wajahnya menghadap Nel selama dua detik, lalu kembali menghadap jalanan. Tak lama ia berkata, "Kayak Afrika waktu kita ke sana setengah abad lalu."

Nel mengangguk, memeluk Grimmjow semakin erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Grimmjow. "Anak itu menjilat es krim kotor itu, Grimm…" desis Nel, sarat nada ngilu.

"Aku tahu," Grimmjow menjawab seadanya.

"Itu dari tanah."

"Aku lihat, Nel. Aku lihat."

"Itu jorok, Grimm! Jorok!"

"Terus kenapa sih, Nel?"

"Tanah itu banyak bakterinya, Grimm! Ada cacing, kuman, kotoran, ludah, muntahan, telur serangga, bekas sandal, bekas buduk, bekas koreng—"

"NEL! Buset! Jorok banget sih kau!"

"Yang jorok itu anak tadi!"

"Kau juga jorok!"

"Jorok gimana! Kepalamu bau menyan! Aku mandi sehari dua kali! Emang kau apa! Seminggu sekali!"

"Terus ngapain kau ngabsenin semua yang jorok-jorok sih! Dan badanku nggak bau, ya, walaupun mandi seminggu sekali!"

"Itu kan perumpamaan!"

"Ya nggak usah disebut semuanya!"

Nel menggeleng, teringat bocah tadi. "Bagaimana bisa…?" ratapnya lagi.

"Kondisi, Nel."

"Sok tahu."

"AAAARGH!"

Dalam hati Nel bersumpah akan memaksa Grimmjow melesat secepatnya ke sekolah setelah urusan ini selesai. Daerah ini begitu menyesakkan, membuat ngilu sekaligus pilu.

Tiba-tiba motor Grimmjow terhenti, membuat Nel mendongak untuk menatap sebuah bangunan besar yang terlihat rapuh dan angker. Rasa-rasanya Nel mencium aroma kehadiran mahkluk lain, tapi ia tidak berkomentar lebih banyak.

Keempat anak berandal itu turun dari motor mereka, menatap Grimmjow sinis, lalu tersenyum licik. Salah satu dari mereka—si mata emas—mengisyaratkan agar Grimmjow mengikuti mereka untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu.

Nel sudah akan turun dan mengikuti Grimmjow, tapi kemudian Grimmjow berbalik dan berkata, "Tetap di sini, Nel. Aku nggak akan lama."

Nel melipat tangan dengan sikap defensif. "Aku harus pastikan kau tidak membunuh mereka."

Si kucing biru terkekeh. "Palingan dua-tiga tulang yang berderak."

"GRIMM!"

"Oke, oke, satu tulang untuk yang cowok, peringatan untuk yang cewek."

Nel memutar bola mata. "Kupegang itu."

Grimmjow mengangguk khidmat, lalu menambahkan, "Jaga motornya—itu mahal, kasihan Ulquiorra kalau sampai itu hilang. Lagian, cicilannya belum lu—"

Nel mendelik tajam. "Sudah tahu, bodoh!"

Grimmjow terkekeh, lalu berjalan santai menuju dalam gedung.

Nel menghembuskan napas lelah, lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Rasa-rasanya, keanehan merayapi dadanya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa keanehan itu.

_Apa mungkin ada drakula lain? _pikir Nel. _Ah, tapi tidak mungkin. Kalaupun ada, sudah pasti Grimm bisa merasakannya juga sejak tadi._

Dengan ragu, Nel memutuskan untuk menghapus pemikirannya itu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara mendengarkan suara-suara yang berasal dari dalam gedung.

BRAAKK…!

BUAKK!

_Kyaaaaaa!_

_Ichigo!_

_Uhuk… uhuk…_

_Sialan kau, biru!_

BUAKKKK!

Nel meringis mendengarnya. Sepertinya Grimmjow bakalan mengingkari janjinya, nih.

_Lain kali, jangan bawa belati, bawa _tomahawk_ sekalian_, Nel mendengar Grimmjow berkata sambil berkekeh.

_Sialan kau! _seseorang berteriak, suaranya dominan maskulin, namun kekanakan. Nel yakin itu suara si cowok bermata emas.

_Kau kuat, _suara lain berkata. Itu pasti suara si rambut oranye, pikir Nel. _Kau mau masuk geng kami?_

_Ichigo! _sebuah suara feminin yang tegas berteriak.

_Cih... ngapain si bodoh itu? Menawarinya jadi ketua, hah? _suara feminin lain ikut berpartisipasi.

Nel bingung sendiri mendengar percakapan ini—mereka menawari Grimmjow untuk masuk geng mereka? Gila, ya?

Kekehan Grimmjow terdengar lagi, lalu ia berkata, _Oh ya? Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik jadi raja pecundang._

_Pengecut! _jerit dua cewek bersamaan.

_Pengecut apa? Jangan aneh-aneh kalian, deh. Aku sudah janji sama Nel supaya nggak melukai yang cewek! _Grimmjow berkata dengan nada mengancam. _Kalau cuma segitu kemampuan kalian, lupakan saja soal tawaran itu. Aku mau pulang. _Lalu langkah kaki Grimmjow terdengar mendekat.

Tepat ketika Nel nyaris mengumandangkan helaan napas lega, sekelebat sosok kabur tertangkap sekilas oleh matanya. Sontak sepasang mata Nel membola, kaget dengan pemandangan tak terduga yang hanya dapat ia tangkap selama sepersekian detik, karena pada detik ia mengerjap, bayangan itu telah menghilang.

Mendadak sesuatu seolah merasuki Nel, membuatnya sadar akan sebuah hal yang beberapa saat lalu meresahkannya—bayangan itukah sumber keresahannya? Dan… bayangan itu menuju Grimmjow…?

Tanpa babibu lagi, Nel segera melompat dari motor dan melesat menuju Grimmjow.

* * *

_10 detik sebelum Nel melihat bayangan—tempat Grimmjow…_

* * *

"Pengecut!"

Grimmjow mengernyit mendengarnya. Gamblang benar cewek-cewek mungil preman ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatainya pengecut sementara ia baru saja menghajar cowok-cowok mereka?

"Pengecut apa? Jangan aneh-aneh kalian! Aku sudah janji sama Nel supaya nggak melukai yang cewek!" Grimmjow berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Kalau cuma segitu kemampuan kalian, lupakan saja soal tawaran itu. Aku mau pulang."

Begitu Grimmjow berbalik, secepat kilat Ggio melayangkan sebuah batangan kayu yang mengarah tepat ke punggung Grimmjow dan...

BUAAAAGHH !

"Kyaaaaaaa!" dua gadis mungil menjerit bersamaan seiring berdebamnya tubuh mungil dari pemuda bermata emas ke lantai. Salah satu gadis—yang berambut biru tua dan berkepang—menjerit seraya berteriak, "GGIO!"

Grimmjow berdecak, lalu melirik gadis-gadis itu dengan lirikan setannya. "Padahal aku sudah janji dengan Nel…"

"Jangan!"

Sekejap mata, sesosok gadis berambut oranye lembut telah berdiri di antara Grimmjow dan para berandal yang mencoba aneh-aneh itu. Tanpa aling-aling, gadis itu mengayunkan lengannya dan serentak empat orang malang yang nyaris dihabisi Grimmjow itu jatuh ke lantai.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Grimmjow bisa kembali ke kenyataan setelah menyaksikan adegan itu. Perlahan ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Kau sia—"

"GRIMM!"

Dua orang yang tersisa segera menoleh ke arah Nel yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu masuk bangunan. Dengan tatapan dingin dan tubuh tegang, gadis cantik berambut hijau itu berjalan lambat-lambat menuju Grimmjow dan si Gadis Senja. Begitu tubuhnya sejajar dengan Grimmjow, Nel melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow langsung mengangkat satu alis. "Aku salah apa?"

"Diam," Nel mendesis tajam, lalu menatap gadis yang ada di depannya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku baru mau tanya itu, Nel, kenapa kau marah?" Grimmjow langsung berniat membela diri.

"Kubilang diam!" Nel membentak, membuat Grimmjow ciut seketika. "Kau siapa?" ulang Nel pada si gadis.

Gadis jingga itu menunduk, lalu menatap Nel malu-malu—nyaris saja Nel kehilangan kesabaran karena tingkah leletnya. "A-anu… aku…"

Grimmjow jadi salah tingkah. "Nel, menurutku…"

Lagi-lagi yang diterima Grimmjow adalah tatapan maut Nel.

"Sepertinya kita satu sekolah, ya," gadis itu bergumam.

Nel ingin saja berteriak membentak gadis itu, tapi Grimmjow keburu maju selangkah dan nyengir sok manis. "Kayaknya iya, ya. Kok kau nggak sekolah?" tanya Grimmjow, basa-basi.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku mendengar ada perkelahian di sini."

"Aku berjaga di depan gedung, tapi tidak melihatmu masuk," Nel mendebat, terlihat jengkel. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?"

Gadis itu menatap Nel gugup. "A-aku… eng…"

Grimmjow berdecak, menatap Nel. "Sudahlah, kau kasar banget sih, Nel."

Nel menatap Grimmjow dengan tatapan bagai belati—tapi sayang, kali ini Grimmjow tidak memedulikan efek tusukan belati itu. Drakula berambut biru dan penyuka kucing itu malah melangkah mendekati si gadis senja dan mengulurkan tangan, lalu berujar, "Namaku Grimmjow. Kau?"

Gadis itu menatap tangan Grimmjow lama, lalu menjabatnya sambil tersipu. Rona-rona kemerahan mencuat dari pori-pori pipi mulusnya. "Orihime..."

"Orihime—puteri rambut?" Grimmjow sok menggombal, membuat Orihime tertawa kecil.

_Anggun! _pekik Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ayahku ingin agar rambutku indah," Orihime menyahuti gombalan Grimmjow.

Cowok tinggi gagah itu melontarkan senyum separuhnya yang membuat Orihime merona ria.

Nel—yang sempat terlupakan beberapa saat—memutar bola matanya dengan jengkel. Apa yang ia harapkan? Grimmjow memang suka dengan gadis-gadis polos yang feminin atau ekstrim—bukan kasar sekaligus cuek seperti dirinya. Tidak heranlah kalau cowok itu terjerat rantai-rantai pesona yang diulurkan Orihime tanpa atau dengan sadar.

"Oh!" Grimmjow menyadari sesuatu. "Ini saudariku. Namanya Nel."

Orihime mengangguk pada Nel. "Hai."

"Hai," Nel menyahut dengan malas. Pikirannya masih tertanam dalam kasus keganjilan yang menjalar dalam dadanya sejak tadi. Seolah kehadiran Orihime membawa petaka, keganjilan itu kini menggerogoti benak si gadis penyuka domba itu.

"Nel?" Grimmjow memanggil, menyeret paksa pikiran Nel yang sedang berkelana ke beberapa jam terakhir.

Nel buru-buru mengembalikan sikap. "Ya?"

"Kau… oke?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan ragu.

Nel meliriknya. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri—kau antarkan ia ke sekolah atau rumahnya," Nel berkata sambil berlalu dari hadapan Grimmjow dan Orihime.

"Kau nggak ke sekolah?" Grimmjow bertanya, kali ini nadanya syok.

"Nggak," Nel menjawab singkat.

"Tapi kau nggak pernah bolos sebelumnya, Nel!"

Nel tidak menjawab; ia telah melesat dari halaman gedung tua itu bahkan sebelum Grimmjow menghamburkan kata-kata.

* * *

TOK… TOK…

"Nel, boleh aku masuk?"

Nel mencopot sepasang _headset _yang sedang dipakainya, memencet tombol _pause _di i-Pod pinknya, lalu menjawab, "Yaaaa…"

Pintu terbuka dan Ulquiorra muncul dari baliknya.

"Hei, Ulqui!" Nel melompat dan menerkam Ulquiorra, lalu mengecup pipi kakak sulungnya itu.

"Kudengar kau tidak sekolah hari ini, Nel."

GLEK. Skak mat.

"I-itu… eng…" Nel tergagap, sibuk mencari alasan.

"Aku sudah dengar alasannya dari Grimmjow," Ulquiorra menyela kegugupan Nel. "Dia menghajar beberapa anak, kan? Dia juga bilang kalau kau sudah melarangnya, tapi dia tidak mau dengar. Benar?"

Nel mengangguk cepat. "Ya."

"Aku tidak marah padamu," kata Ulquiorra lagi.

Nel mengangguk lagi, menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Yang kuminta, Nel, itu persetujuanmu," cetus Ulquiorra. "Mulai besok, CBR itu akan kutahan. Aku tidak mau lagi kejadian begini terulang. Kau oke kan kalau jalan kaki ke sekolah?"

"Bukan masalah," Nel segera menyahut. Tatapannya inosen. "Apa Grimmjow tidak cerita bagian lain lagi padamu?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Ada yang lain?"

_Dia benar-benar naksir cewek itu sampai menyelundupkannya dari Ulqui? _gumam Nel dalam hati.

"Nel?" Ulquiorra mendesak. "Ada sesuatu lagi?"

"Tidak. Kupikir dia cerita kalau aku meninggalkannya dan pulang duluan karena kesal," Nel menjawab, tidak bohong, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya jujur. "Itu saja, kok."

Ulquiorra mengangguk cepat. "Aku tetap tidak marah."

Nel buru-buru menorehkan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha mengintip apa yang ada di balik bahu Nel. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku. Kalian sedang apa?" Nel balas bertanya.

"Aku sedang menghitung laba finansial, Halibel sedang menonton berita gosip, dan Grimmjow ada di kamarnya—entah bertelepon dengan siapa."

_Dengan si perempuan lemah gemulai itu_, Nel berasumsi.

"Aku ke bawah lagi kalau begitu," Ulquiorra berkata seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Nel dan menutup pintu.

Nel menghela napas, lalu merebahkan diri ke ranjang empuknya. Beberapa pertanyaan berseliweran dalam benaknya…

Siapa gadis itu?

Kenapa bisa dirinya tidak merasakan bau atau aura gadis itu?

Mengapa pula gadis itu bisa sampai lebih cepat darinya—yang merupakan seorang drakula?

Apa Grimmjow sudah lihat rumahnya?

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menidurkan para berandal dengan mudahnya?

"Mustahil," desis Nel pelan.

Ya.

Mustahil gadis itu bisa sampai lebih dulu darinya.

Mustahil gadis itu bisa menghilangkan auranya.

Mustahil gadis itu bisa menidurkan manusia dengan mudahnya—bahkan sekalipun dia ahli sulap atau penyihir.

Hanya drakula yang bisa lakukan .

Ya.

Kecuali kalau gadis itu memang _drakula_…

Mendadak tenggorokan Nel tercekat karena memikirkannya.

* * *

"PAGI, NEL!"

Sapaan Grimmjow hanya membuat Nel melirik sedikit, lalu kembali fokus pada majalah gosip yang dipegangnya.

Merasa dikacangin, Grimmjow merangkul Nel dari belakang dan mengulang sapaannya, "Pagi, Nel!"

"Ya, pagi," jawab Nel seadanya.

Grimmjow berdecak. "Kau kenapa sih? Marah-marah terus."

"Aku nggak marah."

"Serius."

"Hm."

Grimmjow nyengir. "Kalau gitu aku mau cerita, boleh?"

"Silakan." Nel membalik majalahnya.

"Tadi malam aku nembak Orihime."

Sepasang mata Nel membola. "Apa?"

"Tadi malam aku nembak Orihime."

"Eh…?"

"Aku jadian dengan Orihime. Ya ampun, kau kenapa sih, Nel?"

Nel terdiam. Sepasang bola matanya terpatri pada wajah Grimmjow yang keheranan. Otaknya seolah terendam dalam jutaan kristal es. Adrenalinnya terkoyak, seolah siap meledak kapan saja. Tubuhnya mematung bagai tersihir sesuatu.

Dengan kaku, Nel membuka mulut, mencoba berkata-kata dengan suara serapuh kaca…

"Tadi… kau bilang apa, Grimm…?"

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

_***Soir** artinya **senja**_

Yaaay! Selesai! Sumpah, ini chapter terlama yang Fay buat (dari jam 5 sore sampai setengah 12 malam)! Kenapa? Karena Fay buatnya sambil nonton macem-macem pilem, dengerin lagu-lagu aneh yang sukses merubah-ubah _mood, _juga berkelahi dengan AC gaje yang tiba-tiba berubah panas! Dunia macam apa ini! *abaikan yang ini*

Anyway, kalau ada yang keberatan jika fic ini sampai 17 chapter, silakan beritahu Fay, ya? Kebahagiaan readers adalah kebahagiaan Fay juga :3

Akhir kata, RnR onegaiiiiii?


End file.
